Rugrats Daycare
by ElijahWoodFan
Summary: Stu Pickles tries making money by charging parents to drop of their kids at his house, only to find himself in a giant toaster, charged for kidnapping, and in Mexico.


Rugrats Daycare Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own rugrats. (not these ones, anyway); )

Stu Pickles decides to start charging the other parents for bringing them to his house EVERY SINGLE DAY.

Drew Walks in With Angelica

Stu: That'll be $50.

Drew: HA ha. I gotta go.

Stu: GIVE ME $50!

Drew: Look stu, I'm sorry about that baseball bat of yours I broke when we where kids, but I thought you where over that by now. 

Stu: What baseball Bat?

Drew: Uh, never mind…

Stu: This aren't no free daycare centre no more, buck. $5 an hour. It's a deal!

Drew: Stu, don't be so…….Stu, you really are a nice brother. And should a niece have to pay to see her cousins and Uncle and Aunt? I mean, she's only three.

Stu: YES!

Drew: fine. I'll take her to work. 

Stu: good-bye.

Chuck walks in: Hey, Stu, just thought I'd drop Chuckie and Kimmy, got some errands to run.

Stu: Heh. Yeah. GIVE ME MONEY.

Chuck: I thought it was SHOW ME THE MONEY! That was a good show. He he.. SNORT.

Stu: NO, Chuck, I'm serious, 5$ an hour per kid, this aren't no free daycare centre. 

Chuck: Yes it is.

Stu: GET OUT!

Chuck walks away with Chuckie and Kimi.

Howard comes buy with Phil and Lil, staring oddly at Chuckie, Kimi, and Chuck.

Howard: Ello, Stu! Just droppin the kids off.

Stu takes the kids in, and locks them in the house, then steps out to talk to Howard.

Stu: Now that'll be, hmm, 5$ an hour per kid, 9-5, plus a tip for me, that'll be $100, 

Howard: WHAT???

Stu: Sorry, pal, you go 2 of 'em. But I'll give you a deal. $93.95. Just for today.

Howard: Stu, if your serious, give me my kids back.

Stu: Fat chance. 

Howard: They're MY kids!

Stu: THERE IN MY HOUSE.

Howard: Fine, you can take care of them for today and I'll pick them up at 5.

Stu: Your not getting them back until you pay.

Howard: Stu, your funny. Good-bye.

Inside the house: 

Tommy: Hi, Lil. Hi Phil. I thought no one was coming to play today. They all kept leaving. Dil can get kinda boring after awhile.

Phil: Your daddy is weird.

Lil: We saws Chuckie walkins away wit his daddy too. And Kimi.

Tommy: uh, maybe Chuckie was sicky, and my daddy didn't want us to catch his snuffles.

Phil: What about Kimi?

Lil: Maybe they was all sick.

Dil: Yucky!

Stu: Hello, kids. MWAH HA HA! I WILL BE RICH!

Stu does a little dance to the kitchen. 

5:00 PM

Doorbell rings.

Stu looks through peep hole.

It's Howard.

Stu: GIVE ME THE MONEY AND I"LL GIVE YOU THE KIDS.

Howard: NO!

Stu: FINE. LEAVE.

Howard: I'm calling the police.

Stu: Thank-you. They'll make you pay me.

Howard: Not if I charge you for kidnapping!

Stu: EEKK!

Howard runs away.

Tommy: Why is your daddy telling me daddy he was kid napping? I tought he would be grown-up napping.

Lil: I think my daddy's mad.

Phil: Yeah, he didn't take us home.

Lil: Your daddy didn't even open da door for him.

Phil: Maybe day alls is sick.

Tommy: Guys, we gotsta 'scape outta here!

Lil and Phil: Okay.

Dil: NNNNNNNNNNO!

Tommy: Put Dil in his wheelie, we gotsta move him that way.

Phil: K.

Before they can do anything, Stu grabs the 4 babies and takes them to his basement.

Stu: Wait here, kids.

Phil: where's your mommy, Tommy?

Tommy: She's possta come back soo. She was on a busy ness trip ma daddy said.

Lil: whatsa 'bout your grampa?

Tommy: sleepin.

Dil: Yucky!

Stu is upstairs, turning off all the lights and locking all windows and doors.

He runs back downstairs and starts frantically working on one of his inventions.

Stu: They're coming, kids, be quiet. Now, get in this invention. I know, it looks like a Giant toaster. But this baby will transport you anywhere in the world. Now come on kids, where going to Mexico! 

Stu Hops up to the toaster, pulling the kids behind him, just as the doors upstairs start to rattle and voices of the police are calling. 

The toaster oven is set, and everyone jumps in, only to be popped out in to…Mexico?


End file.
